The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users. Due to the now ubiquitous nature of electronic communication devices, people of all ages and education levels are utilizing electronic devices to communicate with other individuals or contacts, receive services and/or share information, media and other content. One area in which there is a demand to increase convenience to users relates to improving a user's ability to effectively interface with the user's communication device. Accordingly, numerous user interface mechanisms have been developed to attempt to enable a user to more easily accomplish tasks or otherwise improve the user's experience in using the device.
In this regard, some users may have a preference for use of a touch screen display for entry of user interface commands or simply creating content over other alternatives. In recognition of the utility and popularity of touch screen displays, many devices, including some mobile terminals, now employ touch screen displays. As such, touch screen devices are relatively well known with numerous different technologies being employed for sensing a particular point at which an object may contact the touch screen display.
A user's experience during certain applications such as, for example, web browsing or applications that enable provision of social network services may be enhanced by using a touch screen display as the user interface. For instance, users of social network services may utilize user interfaces such as touch screen devices to create profiles, upload and share photos, list personal interests, contact information and other personal information, identify and connect with any number of friends and other users as well as perform a number of other functions. Currently, there are multiple social network services available and accessible to users of communication devices such as, for example, Facebook™, Twitter™, MySpace™, LinkedIn™, etc. These social network services typically have millions of users.
Given the popularity of various social network services and that these social network services enable identification of users' friends and handle communications between friends for millions of users, it may be beneficial to provide a more user-friendly manner in which to efficiently determine shared friends of individuals based on information from one or more social network services.
In this regard, it may be desirable to provide a touch screen device with user interface commands that provides a user-friendly and efficient manner in which to determine common friends of individuals.